


阿尔弗雷德今天后悔了吗？

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom America, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Smut, and alfred's leg, and ivan ……ah……, sorry! toilet XD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 露米关于车的那半截。之后阿尔弗雷德在厕所里给伊万治了两个小时，治的涕泗横流，上气不接下气，把隔壁的弗朗西斯骂的连打四个喷嚏。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	阿尔弗雷德今天后悔了吗？

后悔，就非常后悔。

阿尔弗雷德被伊万从后死死按在马桶圈上，只能伸手撑在对面瓷砖墙面上，边庆幸这层楼只有他们人格化才能进入，所以勉强这里没什么影响心情的污渍，边扭头破口大骂。

“你有病吗？”

“这不是求你给我治治吗？”伊万皮笑肉不笑地冷哼，手下动作不减，掐住了美国人暴起的反抗。

“你的屌不是硬了吗？”用语粗俗的阿尔弗雷德维持着自己的平衡而不至于一头栽进马桶里颜面扫地。“钱之后给我打卡上就行，美金不接受卢布谢谢。像我这样的名医很忙的，我要走了。”

“哎，别走啊，我觉得你的治疗还不够呀。”伊万觉得近些天来心中因为难以升鸡而淤积的火气已然雄赳赳气昂昂地向下转移阵地，一扫那个美国NASA女博士萦绕的阳痿诅咒，更重要的是，那个美国佬越挣扎，他硬得越起劲。

果然名医，解铃还须系铃人。伊万暗自点头。

“淦，我不要和阳痿上床！”见伊万来真的，奋力反抗的阿尔弗雷德病急乱投医，再次戳爆雷点，显然还没有从伊万的苦痛中清醒过来。

伊万只觉得那个刺耳的单词在狭小的隔间里来回晃荡，伴随着阿尔弗雷德在他听来分外聒噪的嗓音，那个女人洗脑的阿美莉卡，王耀的羊腰子和各种鞭，亚瑟的精神攻击，弗朗西斯的裸体，还有他的国民在看见掉出来的硅胶娃娃时给他的那个眼神，全部的记忆在这个词的催化下缓缓炸开。

……

啊，他听到了，柴可夫斯基的天鹅湖 ，舒缓又激昂。

俄罗斯会在逆天的苦难中成长，并且反击。

伊万徐徐呼出一口气。

所以无论在主亦或是列宁的见证下，他今天都日定阿尔弗雷德了。

带着民族悲愤感又或说是男人尊严而涌起的力量，伊万从后方径直压制住阿尔弗雷德最后的反抗，一把扯下他的飞行员夹克，裹着手肘就打了个死结。

阿尔弗雷德砰的一声半面脸直接撞上冰冷的瓷砖，德克萨斯都歪了一半，内心疯狂作呕，美国人从黄金爵士时代带过来的小少爷洁癖，从来不和别人在这种地方约炮，太跌破他的下限。

“伊万，你可真不讲究。”总之嘴炮不能输。

福至心灵已然超脱的俄国人轻松地笑了：“你就配在这里。”

语毕抓着阿尔弗雷德戴着黑手套的手，隔着布料摸上自己那处勃起的性具，美国人失去了保持平衡的双手，全靠一张脸皮支撑自己的体重，在全然被迫的情况下帮伊万进行手淫。

“阿美莉卡君，你感受到我了吗？”伊万刻意放弃了阿尔弗雷德的人名，受那个NASA女博士的伤害，他终于可以光明正大地喊阿美莉卡，而且他的唧唧没有软，虽然他不想细细思考为什么把那个女人的脸替换成阿尔弗雷德的脸之后，他的核弹头就硬得飞起。

是愤怒，是难以抑制的愤怒，伊万安慰自己，欲火和怒火在面对阿尔弗雷德的时候并没有什么区别。

阿尔弗雷德被他的炙热蹭得浑身一抖，活动手指想推开伊万，但明显感觉到手掌里的热度越发升高，硬度也越发坚挺。

这可真是阴沟里翻船，阿尔弗雷德暗中唾弃自己。

“啊，对了，阿美莉卡君说自己技术很好的，所以不介意帮我一下吧，嗯？”纯良的嗓音像是加了蜜般粘稠，但难以忽视其下暗藏的冰刺。

“我说我家的！不是我！”阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地侧过身，让自己的脸远离瓷砖墙壁。

“哦，是吗？那你还让我给你打钱，阿美莉卡骗人呢。”伊万拽着对方的手套脱下，拉开拉链，让双方的肉体零距离接触。阿尔弗雷德的体温一直略高于常人，滚烫的掌心因为反向无法用力，只能半心半愿地包裹着伊万的阴茎。

“嘶——”阿尔弗雷德吸气，伊万把铃口分泌出半透粘液全部都蹭在他的手心，从指缝间滑落，深色的水印晕开在西装裤上。一时间整个手掌都滑腻起来，更别说那根无法被忽视的炙热肉棒了。

“我把你阳痿都治好了，你竟然还反咬一口。现在放开我，滚去街边找个女人，我完全可以既往不咎！”阿尔弗雷德努力忽视手指间的异样，小嘴叭叭继续狠扎伊万的理智。

“找女人还要钱，找你不是免费吗？”伊万冷笑。

“呵！穷鬼连嫖的钱都付不起吗？”阿尔弗雷德丝毫没有注意到下方已经开始解他裤带的手，在意识层面上张牙舞爪。“那我可以先给你垫了，就当义务支援俄罗斯大保健事业，不用还了。”

“哟，你还知道这个？你这张脸去嫖真的不会被扭送警察局？”伊万有条不紊地进行。

“哈？关心我？”阿尔弗雷德沉浸在和伊万的唇枪舌战中，强扭着头蔑视地瞥向伊万下身，手指同时用力，“我建议你赶紧去，好不容易找到枯树开花的感觉，别刚脱下裤子又萎了，名声不好，是吧？”

伊万感觉贝加尔湖厚实的冰面又裂开了，他要按着头把美国人溺死在里面喂鱼，或者按在马桶里也行。“我阳不阳痿，阿美莉卡不如就亲身体验一下，怎么样？”

“不，谢谢。”阿尔弗雷德勾起右腿向后狠踹，可重振雄风的伊万今天就是棋高一筹，他抽走阿尔弗雷德的腰带就连着内裤扒下了西装裤，露出大半个不见日光的雪白屁股。

然后狠狠在左半边的挺翘上扇了一巴掌，清脆嘹亮，打得那块浑圆嫩肉来回摇晃，泛起波浪。

“我————”同时享受着美国人杀猪般拔高的叫骂。

谢谢，爽到了，伊万爽得不行。

渐入佳境的伊万又在右边补上一巴掌，把阿尔弗雷德俩瓣屁股打的是白里透红，惹人怜爱。

放开了原本扶着阿尔弗雷德的手，对方差点一个踉跄栽倒。伊万双手按在因拍打而发热的臀肉上，在原有基础上用力挤出一道更深邃的沟壑，借着巧妙的身高差，把自己的大火箭架上轨道，头部在股沟上下摩擦，先前的液体顺着流到腹股沟，就仿佛阿尔弗雷德自己分泌的一样。

“感觉到了吗？你都湿透了。”说真的，平常他从来不搞这些有的没的的荡妇羞辱，但今天兴致好，这些话他信手拈来。

可能对象也很重要，他飘忽的理智在远方补充。

阿尔弗雷德遏住了叫骂，他当然可以感受到后方那个来回滑动的滚烫巨物，时不时地恶意路过他后穴紧缩的入口。

咬咬牙，他也不是没做过下位，但是这里是人来人往的卫生间！不是随便的宾馆，万一有人进来，伊万不要面子，他还要面子。按弗朗西斯的关系网，现在全地球都知道伊万布拉金斯基阳痿了，而如果他们有一个人知道他和伊万做了，四舍五入他是被阳痿压，阿尔弗雷德的尊严不能接受。

“伊万，其实我们可以换个地方，这里万一有人进来，多影响你的名声。”主要是我的名声。阿尔弗雷德退而求其次，迂回拐弯。

“不是你让我趁热打铁吗？”伊万用力，臀肉从指缝满满溢出，顶端威胁性地抵上入口研磨。

阿尔弗雷德被戳得一激灵，这俄国佬不是想直接冲进来吧？他阴恻恻地磨牙，“你要敢在没有润滑剂的情况下进来，我之后肯定折了你的老二，让你从精神阳痿变物理阳痿。”

“那我有个好办法。”伊万和阿尔弗雷德做爱本质是为了自己爽，心理和生理，他才不会冒着被夹断的风险硬上。双手沿着臀部曲线下移，摸上质地细密的大腿，这边的颜色因为阿尔弗雷德放纵享乐的海滩生活，是阳光吻过的蜜色，稍一用力，两条修长笔直的长腿就被迫并拢，可惜这个动作害得长腿的主人不稳下滑。

伊万伸出一只手从衣服下摆摸进去，按上尚未用力的柔软腹部，撑起阿尔弗雷德下滑的趋势，引起对方不满的抗议。当然不是为了他，只是如果美国人在这个时候摔进马桶，兴致被扫的反而是伊万自己。

“给我夹紧了。"伊万把指印按在阿尔弗雷德的盆骨上，梆硬的火箭头沿着粘液滑过的弧度直接撞入轨道，颇有肉感的大腿内侧肌肉带着高热的体温和细腻的触感，挤压着整个柱体。伊万挺到最远处就开始顺势摩擦，顶端分泌的润滑前液使他的抽插越发得心应手。

阿尔弗雷德有点懵，他属于没吃过猪肉也看过猪跑的床上水平，还是第一次被人用作腿交，这个充满了性羞辱的体位从来不在他的选项中，至少还没人敢逼他，可这不就是遇到一个不听人话的吗。

只觉得双腿间传来火辣辣的痛，背后位的未知感助长了抽插不规律的折磨，呼出的热气雾湿了瓷面，使他不住打滑，只能抵着墙，目光下撇。这一眼更让他血管爆裂，在自己并拢的大腿间，时不时挤出一个颜色突兀的男性器官，透明的体液顺着腿缝滑下，偶尔顶端戳到睾丸，让晃在半空的佛罗里达更加坚挺。

对，他当然勃起了，毕竟阿尔弗雷德是一个双性恋且生理需求正常没有奇葩心理阴影的男人。

伊万扶着他腰部的手掌摸下，发现了这一点，嘲讽出声，“这就勃起了，阿美莉卡的身体真的有够淫荡呢。”

阿尔弗雷德明明狼狈至极了，却还眼神透亮，挤出他平常的笑。“要不然？和你一样阳痿吗。”

伊万调整角度，联盟号直直撞上阿尔弗雷德的会阴处，硬生生逼出了第一声呻吟性质的痛呼。

“很好，继续保持，我看等下你的佛罗里达还能和你的嘴一样硬多久。”手指包裹住颤抖的佛罗里达，上下撸动，和身后挺进的频率一致。

“反正我肯定硬的比你长、比你久。”被前后夹击得大口喘气的阿尔弗雷德顶着身下的快感继续口出狂言，"我看你还是忍着点吧，别阳痿不成又早泄。"

“泄你妈！”伊万说着又在阿尔弗雷德屁股上怒抽了一巴掌，肌肉震动带动大腿，两人都不禁逸出声，伊万是爽的，阿尔弗雷德是痛爽的。

伊万两头用力，阿尔弗雷德一时半会无法再聒噪。真的很烦，非常烦，在这种情况下阿尔弗雷德还敢在他的雷区上旋转蹦迪，但控制台反馈而来的极致快感又不是骗人的。

美国佬的腿真的很好插。

眼前又模模糊糊浮起了自己的脸，在耳边悄声细语地告诉他。

“阿尔弗雷德话太多了，应该给他一个教训。”

“还记得那个充气娃娃吗？”

“三番五次提及阳……”

“阿、美、莉、卡”

伊万深以为然，箍着佛罗里达的手指用劲揉捏，还分出一根食指抠挖铃口的凹陷，掐住最柔嫩的尖端。阿尔弗雷德从喉咙深处滚出快乐的呻吟，可他又不敢大声，这里可是世界会议的楼层。

希望他和伊万先前的扭打能让大家自觉避开这片区域。阿尔弗雷德还没细想，又被会阴传来的连续酥麻糊住了大半理智，只能跟着伊万的动作哼哼，并且无意识地把大腿夹得更紧。

他快要到了，很近了。

那只用来支撑他的人扯开了西装的衬衫，纽扣弹起，在地面溅起一阵脆响。赔我衣服狗伊万，阿尔弗雷德又不忍心用力撕扯手肘的束缚，这件夹克可是二战的孤品，他舍不得。

弄坏了我要用你的……没等想完，乳尖上的刺痛使他无暇顾及祭天的衣服，与他被情欲炙烤升了好几度的体温不同，身后那个高纬度国家还是微凉的低温，此时因为他的姿势，没处借力，放松的乳肉无可避免地顺应重力下垂，刚好被伊万捏了个满掌，食指和中指捻着乳尖滚动，涨成了艳丽的红。

阿尔弗雷德被腿交都没点反应的脸瞬间爆红，伊万看见了麦金发色间露出的那点耳尖，手下动作更过激，可身下的阴茎由冲撞改为了抵着那处研磨，一下又一下地重压佛罗里达，逼着它泄洪。

“唔…”黑潮翻卷着涌上眼前，控制不住的低喘在隔间内回荡，再回到听觉神经内拉扯他仅存的尊严。

伊万这边倒是凭着一股俄国硬汉的傲气，丝毫没有释放的意思，阿尔弗雷德的双腿间被他摩擦得一塌糊涂，内侧嫩肉泛着绮丽的艳色，被捂化到糜烂成一片。

“阿美莉卡，别出声哦。外面有脚步声。”他状若好心地用谎言提醒。

明明耳朵已经被自己的声音塞满，阿尔弗雷德却莫名听到了临近的脚步声，全身肌肉绷紧，把伊万的阳具缠得更深，又压迫了那处被使用过头的敏感区，配合伊万在下身的一掐，竟直直射了出来。

黑潮瞬间吞没了他，无力倚靠瓷面，两腿一软，要不是伊万搂着他，估计就砸在混着自己精液的水面里了。

伊万长呼出一口气，胸前淤积的怨气消散大半，一把够起阿尔弗雷德，扶着不应期虚软的身体跪在马桶圈上，褪下宽松的裤管，这个姿势使对方的双腿强行张开，小腿肚上的袜夹绷紧中长的黑袜，被打得通红的屁股后翘，自己的白浊黏在大腿内侧，一副任君采撷的婊子模样。

应该拍下来纪念，所以伊万想做就做了。

「咔嚓——」

阿尔弗雷德抖着眼睫毛清醒，他听到了什么声音。从高潮中回来发现自己被摆成了一个诡异的姿势，耳边传来拍照声，他就算再糊涂也知道被做了什么。

还没等他发作，就被提着衣服后领打断。

“醒啦？早·泄·的·阿·美·莉·卡·君。不过你看，在你不省人事的时候我找到好东西了。”伊万带着明显的幸灾乐祸，把手中的东西递到他的眼前。

“我日你弗朗西斯！！”

那是一管未拆封的润滑剂，上面有黑色的油性笔写着“LOVE AND PEACE”。

“原来这个隔间有暗格，我都不知道呢。”伊万咯咯地笑出来。看来这里平时也没少作为奇怪的用途。

好，长痛不如短痛，阿尔弗雷德就算屁股遭殃，他的嘴也不会停下。“那你还不射？别阳痿太久已经通道堵塞了吧。”

身后传来铝管被捏爆的声音，阿尔弗雷德不禁一抖，伊万就这么玩不起？久违地有一种莫名的危机感。

可阿尔弗雷德永远不会后悔。

伊万把手上的润滑剂一股脑全部塞进他宿敌（唯一）完美的屁股里，就着还不是很紧绷的肌肉开始扩张，毕竟也说了，做爱重点不是阿尔弗雷德，而是他爽不爽。

阿尔弗雷德还没仔细琢磨出伊万的动静，就被后穴里细密蔓延开的火辣感冲晕。

我日你弗朗西斯！！润滑剂准备什么薄荷味！！

扭着腰想避开伊万的手指，结果屁股又挨了一巴掌。

打得阿尔弗雷德火气上窜，今天你是打上瘾了吗？

可到了这个程度，做不完也很难受，他勉强按下性子，想着回头要在FO，推O，黑塔O管上带照片大肆宣传俄罗斯人是个阳痿的事实，不但阳痿，还性冷淡，可能还性虐。

虽然现实中的他像只被撬开硬壳的蚌，露出柔软鲜活的蚌肉，还里里外外抹上了调味的芥末酱。

能顺滑塞入三指后，伊万就放弃了磨磨蹭蹭的扩张，捧着他久经磨难的鸡儿，这一刻，想着差点出家的自己，想着脚步虚浮的自己，想着差点国旗上都幻视阳痿的自己，而这一切都不再会有了，他扒开阿尔弗雷德红肿的臀瓣，对准那个孔洞，一入到底。

阿尔弗雷德被他这下捅得干呕，仿佛一记老拳越过肠壁砸在他的胃上。

淦，多想不开才会和缺爱俄国佬约炮。

当然他的身体很诚实地裹紧伊万的肉棒，每一寸丝滑的内壁都紧紧贴合上去，连其上鼓动的青筋都细致描摹。

但伊万还在向深处钻，进入的第一发就想把阿尔弗雷德直接肏开。痛得身下的美国人也来了火气，我不爽你也别想爽，绞紧肠壁死死缠住埋了大半的阴茎，大有直接把伊万夹断的气势。

俩人就这样在厕所的隔间掀起了莫名其妙的对峙战，其激烈程度不下于他们刚进来时的互锤，在两个成年男人的重压之下，承受了太多的马桶圈发出脆弱的呻吟。

“再夹我就直接开门出去把你按在厕所的地砖上肏。”伊万的声线在欲火的焚烧下沙哑起来。“肏到整层楼都能听到你的浪叫。”

软弱的小布尔乔亚在尊严和被日间权衡利弊了一秒，又斜睨了眼不符合他卫生标准的地面，咬着牙不甘心地软化下来，在内心的小本子上疯狂记仇。

狗日的布拉金斯基，和你的唧唧一起灌水泥沉海吧。

取得阶段性胜利的前布尔什维克本着不卑不亢，稳中求进的精神，对宿敌没有一丝怜悯，加急速度，加重力道，一次又一次地狠狠撞在热得仿佛融化的肉穴深处，同时也重锤出击了阿尔弗雷德在意识里对他核弹头的第五十次精神诅咒。

但阿尔弗雷德还是那个阿尔弗雷德，一时的忍让不会让他乖乖听话，该嘴贱的地方，他从来学不会老实。他顶着身后狂风暴雨的抽插，稳住颤抖的声线，裂开嘴角。

“你家不是恐同吗！我会去告诉你上司你知呃……！”

“睁眼说什么瞎话呢阿美莉卡？”伊万保持着刚刚顶碎阿尔弗雷德话语的力度，大开大合，每一次都拔到入口，留下一个顶端卡在里面，再猛地顶入深入，铁血无情地镇压沿途一切痉挛的反抗。

“我这不是像操女人一样在操你吗？”

合拢羞怯的嫩肉被滚烫的柱体碾开，拉伸到以前无法想象的地步，薄荷味的润滑剂在这样激烈噬魂的快感下也成了如挠痒痒般的甜头，在高热的体温和猛烈的搅动下发起了乳白色的泡沫，从贪婪吮吸的穴口旁流出，在大腿曲线上滑过淫糜的水迹。

“你能感受到吗？这里……已经和女人一样在出水了，满到都溢出来了。”

伊万放缓了步调，用还带着手套的右手，抹了一把两人黏腻的交合处，又顺着大腿那道水印，把溢出的淫液原路又堵回去。皮质手套粗糙的质地刺激敏感到不行的穴口违抗主人的意愿进行收缩，献媚式按摩着其内的快乐之源。

阿尔弗雷德好久都没有这么过激的下位性事，更别提对他进行这种语言羞辱了。原本冰冷的瓷面被他的呼吸和面颊加热到和后穴一样暖人的温度。半挂的德克萨斯被雾气遮的严实，美国人的天蓝眼睛在情欲的催化下显出一点黯淡模糊的黑，有点闭不拢的下巴上挂着从嘴巴里漏出来的透明涎液。相比伊万，俄国人只有西装的外套在一开始的打斗中添了几分不美观的褶皱，他的宝贝围巾也好好地挂在颈脖上，那双紫罗兰的眼眸越发明亮剔透，脸颊微醺，嘴角挂着有恃无恐的冷笑。

“被我肏成这样。”伊万恶趣味地在那个喂得过饱的穴口再强硬挤入半根手指搅动，“你说，在我之前，有人能把你肏成这样过吗？万一你的身体离不开我了怎么办呀。”

阿尔弗雷德为了压抑丢人的尖叫差点咬了舌头，模拟吞咽的动作缓了口气。“……梦话还是等睡了再说吧…”

“是吗？”婊子在床上的话都是放屁，即使这里没有床。伊万觉得这种程度完全不痛不痒，他现在对阿尔弗雷德的了解已经足够深入了。“我们会看到的。”

而阿尔弗雷德终于有一丝悔意了，当然不是后悔羞辱伊万，他应该提前安排人录视频把伊万的阳痿脸刻在世界的耻辱柱上，当时怎么就光记得笑了。

现在某种意义上，比对他要付出的代价也太不公平了。

再彻底报废了身下的马桶圈后，它羸弱的身躯最后在阿尔弗雷德跪着的膝盖下裂开，伊万终于要射了。这是他自那个NASA女博士夜晚之后的第一次释放，按着阿尔弗雷德青紫交接的腰线，把自己积蓄过久的精液尽可能射在最深处。

身下的阿尔弗雷德意外配合地同步达到了高潮，内部肌肉无规律地内缩，反倒把伊万稠白的种子吞向更内里的位置。

伊万很久都没有如此身心轻松了，就像初春赤着脚在云层上漫步。

阿尔弗雷德很久都没有这么疲惫了，就像每个冬季无法清醒的黎明。

伊万的东西太多了，他从后面被灌到想呕吐，小腹也非正常地鼓起，从里到外被浸透的快感模糊了他的脑子，但突然有一种急切的欲望刺开迷雾越发清晰。

他想……尿尿。

这个认知让他猛地从浆糊快感中睁大眼睛，开始挣扎。

“突然怎么了？”伊万还火上浇油地按压上他的腹部，加剧了酥麻的便意。

“放开……！”阿尔弗雷德抖着憋哑的嗓音抗议，音量一路向下滑，他现在的理智已经无法负荷去审查说出来的后果。“我要…………小便。”

“啊~”伊万疲软的性器还插在阿尔弗雷德的体内，他听到这个消息，难以抑制猛烈的报复欲，在这一小方厕所里笑得像个恩赐的大天使。“我帮你呀。“

说着举起对方的腿弯，把他像个小孩子一样抱起来，对准了马桶，在全身精力都用在对抗不断溢满的便意的阿尔弗雷德耳边轻声呢喃。

“来，尿出来吧。”

体位的变化让那根阴茎插得更深，尽管还是半勃状态，这样的刺激对阿尔弗雷德来说也太过了，前段漏出几滴尿液。

“唔……啊……”此时的他也无力去管是否有人听见，压抑的呻吟一股脑倾泻而出。

不要，不要，不要。

才不要！

在伊万面前尿出来什么的，别开玩笑了！

小腿悬空着半翘，袜夹崩掉了一只，脚面绷紧，脚趾在黑袜下蜷缩成一团。

冰冷的镜框滑架在鼻翼的最前端，眼角因小腹处的挤压，极度的羞耻心、酥软的快感混合着针刺的痛苦，溢出大颗的泪珠，沿着脸颊滚落，砸湿了衣领。

伊万看着那角泛着艳红的耳尖，他现在应该帮阿尔弗雷德一下，毕竟在那段时间里，阿尔弗雷德给水深火热的自己送来了不少的“帮助”呢。

正巧他的不应期过去了，而他的老伙计也不负期望地再起充血挺立，伊万瞄准早就摸清楚的那一点冲去。他当然知道阿尔弗雷德的前列腺在那里，每次只要轻轻擦过去，美国人的呆毛就会止不住蜷缩颤抖。

只是他之前不想让阿尔弗雷德爽罢了。

阿尔弗雷德勉强用着全部的精力抵抗着来势汹涌的便意，后方伊万突如其来的猛攻打碎了他所有的努力，俄国佬想开了窍一样撞击着一直被无视的地点，比先前那场还要剧烈的快感直直顺着脊髓冲上脑门，毁掉他最后的防备。

完了……

和阿尔弗雷德断断续续爆发的哭腔一起响起来的是某种液体下落砸进水面的声音。

伊万听着这美妙的二重奏，抒发了他因这次事件而承受的所有怨气，在那个哭成一团的美国人耳边轻笑。

“谢谢你的治疗哦，阿尔弗雷德。”

阿尔弗雷德后来对此的回答是一个颤颤巍巍竖起的中指。

后日谈：

之后的某天。

肯尼迪航天中心，佛罗里达州。

最近NASA有了新计划，阿尔弗雷德终于找到借口冲出国会解放身心。

前来接待他的是一个金发碧眼的巨乳美女研究员，卡瑟琳，阿尔弗雷德觉得分外养眼。

尽管他的身份一般是不会对普通人透露的。

但这并不影响他和卡瑟琳聊得分外投机，一见如故，虽然令他有些恼火的是卡瑟琳的兴趣竟然是冷战的航天史，自然是他和……那个人。

阿尔弗雷德磨着后槽牙想，伊万能五肢健全地活在这个世界上就是我最后的怜悯。

金发美女卡瑟琳突然眨巴眼睛，告诉阿尔弗雷德，自己之前在北京旅游，遇到了一个很奇怪的俄国人，有苏联情结，长得也好看，却……

卡瑟琳有点语塞。

阿尔弗雷德此时福至心灵，脱口而出。

“那个俄国lao…人一定是阳痿。”

金发美女惊讶地看着他。

阿尔弗雷德继续，咧开一个灿如佛罗里达夕阳金的笑脸，就是那层笑意只浮在表面。

“真的，我敢保证。”

—end—


End file.
